Queen of the Flies
by Vulpine1227
Summary: What if all of the boys turned into... GIRLS! From a freak storm... :D crackfic alert.
1. That Night

My English class is being forced to read this book Lord of the Flies. It's not bad, I really like it, but I just had this crazy idea. What if the guys all turned into… GIRLS!! I know I'm crazy, but it's how I make my living…

Let the craziness BEGIN!

It was a stormy night again. Ralph was in the shelter that was the flimsiest of the three that were actually built. Piggy, Simon, and Samneric were all there too.

"If it gets any windier, the whole shelter's going to come down!" Piggy cried, scared as usual.

"Piggy, go to sleep, everything's going to be fine by tomorrow," Ralph was tired from attempting to build a fourth shelter with only Simon's help.

Samneric were sleeping soundly next to each other, like always, in a corner. Simon was also asleep in the opposite corner. Ralph was attempting to fall asleep, but his game of "supposing" that usually sent him into a fitful dreamland wasn't working this cold and rainy night. Piggy's whining wasn't helping either.

"But Ralph! I'm scared! I don't like storms!"

"Piggy, will you kindly shut up? I'm trying to sleep here!"

Finally, after Piggy shut his mouth, Ralph drifted off to sleep. Piggy did too, after pretending that the thunder outside was a bowling game he and his auntie were playing.


	2. The Next Morning

And now, presenting, the marvelous, wonderful, best chapter ever… CHAPTER 2!

~The Next Morning~

Ralph woke up, surprised that he had actually fallen asleep, but not feeling any more tired than he normally was. He walked out of the makeshift shelter to stretch and walk to the bathing pool. He looked around, and seeing no one, guessed that he was the only one awake. He lifted his arms over his head and yawned. He didn't sleep as well as he had thought.

Reaching the bathing pool, he looked down as he moved to take off his shorts and noticed something strange. There were two lumps under his shirt that hadn't been there the night before. Under his further investigation, he realized that his hair had grown longer than it was that last night too. He spoke out loud to himself, not wanting to believe his conclusion.

"I'm a girl?" his voice came out a few pitches higher, sounding like his little sister's from back home.

"This can't be real!" he left the bathing pool and ran to the shelter to wake the others. When he got back, he was amazed to see that he was still the only one up. He ran to the shelter he had slept in.

"Piggy! Simon! Samneric! Wake up! It's an emergency!" he yelled in his new high-pitched voice. He heard them stirring in the shelter, and finally, Simon's head popped out, his eyes closed against the brightness of the sun.

"Simon! Open your eyes, I-I'm a girl!" Ralph was panicking, but he finally got a good look at Simon. His features were softer, his lips were fuller, eyes brighter (when he finally opened them), and his hair also down to the middle of his back.

"NO! Not you too!" Ralph was worried about the others now. He ran to the conch and blew into it the hardest he ever had since the first day on the island.

Everyone started moving about and leaving the shelters, that is, until they caught sight of each other. Screams were echoing from everyone and everywhere, especially from Jack and his hunters.

"What's happened to us?" a littlun cried.

"I don't know!" a biggun yelled.

Finally Ralph blew the conch again. Everyone ran to the assembly rock as fast as their feet could carry them.

"Everyone," Ralph started, "I don't know what's happened here, but we need to be calm about this."

"CALM!? How can we be calm if we've turned into GIRLS!?" yelled Jack from the crowd. He didn't have the conch, but no one listened or cared anyway.

A skinnier Piggy took the conch from Ralph, "Everyone, until we get back to how we were, we need to adjust to the circumstances, we need new names. We'll do it this way, state your old name when the conch gets passed to you, and then think of a new _girl_ name for yourself."

Nobody liked Piggy, but they figured he was right, they needed new names.

"I'll go first," Ralph said, taking back the conch, "My name is Ralph, and my new name is going to be… Ralphonda." He passed the conch to his left, which was Samneric.

"I'm Sam-"

"And I'm Eric."

"Our new names are going to be… Samantha and Erin." They passed it to their left, which was Jack.

"My name is Jack, and my new name is Jacklyn." He also passed it to his left.

"I'm Simon, and my girl name is going to be Simone."

This continued until everyone had a new name. Someone's stomach growled loudly, and the crowd fell silent, realizing that they were all very hungry.

"Jacklyn," Ralphonda looked at him… her… "Take your hunters and catch a pig for us. Samantha, Erin, go watch the fire please, take Piglette's specs if you need to. Everyone else, we need to work on these shelters, and life is going to stay the same as it was before any of this happened. _OK?"_

Everyone nodded while the hunters and Samnerin left to do their jobs.


	3. A Short Chat

A tiny, tiny, **tiny** bit slashy… but it's not my fault… it only seemed like it would happen naturally! :D (I really do try to defend myself) I'm also sorry I took so long to update this thing. I'm soooo busy lately, and lazy, but that's another story… hehe

The shelters weren't built and the bathing pool was almost completely abandoned except for the littluns whom this didn't affect. Everyone smelled worse than normal; they hadn't taken a bath since the "incident" occurred because of their new _girl_ bodies. They felt strange and confused. Male thoughts were still present even though they were now female. No thoughts of shoes, hair, or anything as such crossed their minds even once. Once Ralphonda caught himself looking at Simone in a very, _very_ bad way. He immediately slapped himself after that thought.

"Piglette," Ralphonda called into the forest one day.

"Yeah, I'm here. What do you need?" was the distant reply.

"I, uh, I need to talk to someone about this," he started, he was clearly embarrassed, "can we go over there?" Ralphonda pointed to an area with a large tree that had been toppled over, perfect for sitting and talking.

"Sure Ralphonda," they arrived at the tree and sat on it, "so what is it you need to talk about?"

"It's the fact that nothing's getting done around here! I don't think anyone can help it either, with this whole girl thing happening, it's hard to do anything like we used to. We can't bathe, so everyone stinks. We can't build anything because no one wants to be around the others. With this… _change_, we can't look at one another without any sort of, well, _thoughts_ going through our heads that we wish didn't," Ralphonda looked at his feet sadly, he spoke only the truth that he experienced first hand.

"Well, I know that the thoughts that everyone's having are confusing. But we have to work through them, right? We need to call another assembly, then everyone will have to be around one another and we can finally accomplish some things around here!" Piglette said smacking his fist in one hand and looking determined.

Ralphonda looked at Piglette, "But Piglette, it's hard to explain, but I don't think that calling an assembly will do any good. I mean, one time I," he leaned in closer to Piglette so no one else could hear what he would say next, "One time I looked at Simone, and… I felt this really strange feeling… it wasn't a bad feeling, but that's what I don't like about it. Simone's one of my best friends here on this island! I can't be staring at him like that and acting like everything's normal!"

Piglette was shocked, he didn't think that was possible, "Um, Ralphonda," he started, pointing behind Ralphonda at none other than Simone.

"Ralphonda? What are you talking about?" Simone asked looking carefully at Piglette and Ralphonda in turn.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all, I swear!" Ralphonda jumped up and ran to the shelters as fast as his feet could carry him.

"That was strange… what's his problem?" Simone sat down next to Piglette.

"I think that there's something you should know, Simone…" and Piglette braced himself to tell Simone about Ralphonda's true feelings.

Ah, so I finally finished it! But there's so much talking! I'm so sorry about that… it's mostly a filler until I can think of any really good ideas. :D


End file.
